Shellshock
Shellshock is a state of reduced reaction time, slowed movement and firing speed, blurred vision, and muffled hearing due to a nearby explosion. While shellshocked, a faint ringing noise can be heard. As the shellshocked state ends, a whistle can be heard, reminiscent of Saving Private Ryan's interpretation of shellshock. The title is named after the medical condition shellshock, caused by traumatic experiences in warfare. Appearances Shellshock appears in Call of Duty and Call of Duty 2 when the player is nearly hit by artillery, and lasts anywhere from five to ten seconds. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, shellshock occurs in the campaign when a nearby explosion detonates, causing hearing to deafen and ring his ears. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shellshock occurs when a Stealth Bomber flies overhead without killing the player, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a B-52 or Mortar Team; it causes a stunning slow motion effect. It will last anywhere from one to ten seconds depending on how close the player is to the explosions. ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty, shellshock only occurs in campaign from mortar blasts, tank blasts, and grenade explosions. However, it does not occur in multiplayer. Call of Duty: United Offensive changed this by adding shellshock to multiplayer from all explosions. The length of the shellshock depends on the amount of damage taken from the explosion, not directly on the distance from the explosion. Explosive damage sustained in a vehicle results in shellshock 1 second long, no matter how much damage was done. ''Call of Duty 2'' In Call of Duty 2, shellshock occurs in both the campaign and multiplayer. In the latter, it is mostly caused by grenade blasts. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' This usually occurs during the campaign when certain events causes shellshock, such as when the tower falls in Sins of the Father, the player experiences it for about ten seconds as Victor Zakhaev makes a run for it. It also happens in "War Pig", when the playable character is standing next to the main gun when it fires. The longest the player experiences this is in the climax of "Game Over" after the tanker explodes and Soap kills Zakhaev. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' The player can briefly experience shellshock in the campaign when he comes close to a mortar impact or scriptedly falling from heights, such as in "Vendetta". They can also experience it from an explosion near the player. This most often happens in the campaign and in the Zombies map Nacht Der Untoten, when one of the trucks right outside the building explodes near the player. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, shellshock occurs in the campaign from certain events such as the Little Bird crashing very close in "Second Sun" or the climax of "Loose Ends". The player also suffers shellshock from Stealth Bombers attacking an area close to the player. If the airstrike does not injure the player, shellshock will occur, resulting in effects similar to a stun grenade for a short period of time, albeit with additional blurred vision and deafened hearing. This mostly happens when the bombs hit the roof of the structure the player takes cover in that was in the direct path of the bomb run. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the player could now experience it when he comes close to an exploding fragmentation grenade and survives, or most of the explosives (such as the Crossbow) in Zombies. Shellshock occurs when the player is near falling mortar rounds, near exploding bombs from the Rolling Thunder or when hit by a Chopper Gunner during multiplayer. Most of the time when the player is near the Rolling Thunder bombing, they will sustain some damage, if not get killed. Players near explosions will always hear a ringing noise similar to the one caused by a flashbang. The most assured case of this is when the playable character is running to the hangar during the campaign mission "Operation 40", when the Cuban artillery hit the player, and he is forced to go prone by the explosion. This triggers Carlos to say: "Come on! We have to go now!". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, shellshock can happen when the player is near a Stealth Airstrike, much like in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, shellshock can happen when the player is flown over by a Warthog killstreak. The effect will last approximately 2 seconds. In Nuketown Zombies, if a perk machine lands near a player, it will cause them to have the effects of shellshock, and they will be automatically put into the prone stance during this. Once arriving at the Golden Gate Bridge in Mob of the Dead, the plane will crash and the players will fall to the ground and be shellshocked for several seconds. In Origins, if a player stepped on by a Giant Robot and possesses the Golden Helmet, they will be slightly shellshocked for a short period of time. When a player is ejected from the robot they will be shellshocked once they hit the ground. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' In Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, shellshock is more intense than in previous games, since any explosion will prevent the player from using their weapon while stunned. This results in weapons that fire 'explosives' such as the XS1 Goliath's large-caliber minigun stunlocking enemies. In General In every campaign of the Modern Warfare series, if there is a tank on the road and it fires a round, if the player is standing right next to it, he will experience a "tank round shellshock;" the blast is so loud that it "briefly" deafens the player's hearing and rings in his ears, but it does not cause stunning or slo-mo effects. How long it lasts depends on how close to the vehicle he is standing ("War Pig", "Of Their Own Accord", "Goalpost"). Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Game Terms